1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solar heating systems and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved, solar heating system employing simple, low cost, lightweight heat collecting panels mountable to the roof of a building or the like and employing a liquid black body medium to store and distribute absorbed heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing cost of heating fuels as well as the increase experienced in the cost of generating electricity, a greater interest has developed in providing alternate sources of energy, particularly for heating homes and other buildings. Solar heating systems are of particular interest since the sun provides a substantially unlimited source of free energy and various types of solar heating panels have been developed which utilize the sun's rays to heat water or the like with the water, in turn, serving to heat the building to which the panels are associated. While solar heat systems of this type have functioned successfully, the high initial capital cost of systems presently available have prevented widespread use of such systems. Also, for the most part, present solar heating systems have required specially designed buildings involving relatively large, expensive and complex components.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved solar heat collecting system adapted for easy installation on existing buildings and employing a liquid black body medium for storing and distributing absorbed heat. Another object of this invention is to provide a simple, low-cost lightweight solar heat collecting system which is compatible with existing structures and heating systems and which may be quickly and easily installed by relatively unskilled workmen.